The Mysterious Kisser
by GellyRoll
Summary: "Remind me to thank Joe for the costume." I say to the beautiful girl in my arms.  "I will." I gave Miley a peck on the lips and continue watching the movie that was currently playing.A Niley Halloween One-Shot


**Hi!  
Yes another One-Shot; this has to be the first time I upload two One-Shots in a week 8)  
This is kind of a Halloween One-Shot, I try to write a scary Niley One-Shot but everything I wrote sucked that's why I decide to change from scary to corny and this is what I came up, I really hope you like it.

* * *

**

"Why am I wearing this?" I ask to my reflection, referring to the black leather costume that I was currently wearing.

"Because you promise me that you'll go." Joe answers from the bathroom.

"Why am I wearing this heavy costume while you're Superman?" I angrily yell at Joe.

"That's what you get for being so antipathic about the fact that we needed to buy a costume!"

"But why didn't you get me a simpler costume?" I answser back as I took another glance at the mirror in front of me.

"Well I want us to dress like super heroes and you know that Superman has always been my favorite superhero and I was going to buy you an Spiderman costume, because I know how much you love him but they were all sold out, so it was this or a male fairy."

"I guess that my costume wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"I knew you will agree with me." A smirking Joe yell from the bathroom trying to fix his hair.

As I took a look at the time I realize we were ten minutes late, "Joe what's taking you so long? You have been in the bathroom for half an hour?"

"I can't fix this dam curl! I want it to stay on my forehead but it jumps back to my ear!" Joe angrily answers me.

"Just leave it the way it is, we need to get going, we still have to help Demi to decorate her house!"

"YES! You're not so thought now!" Joe yells to his hair when he finally came out of the bathroom.

"You finally lost it."

"You're just jealous that my outfit is _awesomest_ than yours!" He state pointing to his oh so cool Superman costume.

"Joe you realize that _awesomest_ it's not a word right?"

"Whatever Nick, you're just jealous."

I roll my eyes at Joe's childish behavior. "Yeah! Joe I'm sooo jealous that you get to wear blue tights and I don't." Sometimes I think that Joe's mind never grew up. He sure looks like a twenty year old but he acts like a ten year old kid.

"Hey! Why aren't you wearing your costume? Don't tell me you're not wearing a costume to a costume party?" Joe questions me before leaving the house.

"I'm changing at Demi's after we finish with the decorations, this costume it's like an oven."

The ride to Demi's house was fun, every time that a new song blast form the radio Joe would sing his longs out and on every red light he would make a little dance matching the song that was currently blasting from the speakers. May be coming to this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

My happy mood was long gone the moment I saw the too familiar black Prius parked in Demi's yard.

"Joe, I think you forgot to mention that Miley was helping too."

"Didn't I tell you?" Joe teasingly answers back.

"How could you forget the fact that my ex girlfriend who happens to be your best friend and that coincidentally it's your girlfriends best friend is coming to decorate the house too?" I took a deep breath after I finishing my little rant.

"I guess that it just slip my mind." Was Joe final answer as he exits the car.

Great things couldn't get any worst.

"Are you coming or what?" Joe yells from Demi's front door.

Should I stay or should I go?  
I'm already here bedsides I'm dying to see Miley's costume, she always let her wild side come out on this kind of party, "Come on Nick it's not like you are not dying to see Miley's outfit." Sometimes I forgot how well Joe knows me.

"Hurry up or I'm telling Miley that you still love her!" Why does Joe feels the need to yell that?

"Ok, ok I'm coming but you have to stop the yelling."

"I will when you come out of the car!" See he is still a kid.

"Happy I'm out of the car and I'm walking towards you."

When I finally reach Joe side, he starts patting my shoulder, like a father does when his son has done something he didn't wanted to do, "That wasn't so hard after wall. Was it Nick?"

"If you don't stop patting my shoulder I will wipe away that smirk of yours."

Joe took a step away from me and knock on Demi's door trying to avoid the evil glare that he was receiving.

"You guys finally made it! I thought you ditch me." Demi mutters between hugs.

"Oh! We will never ditch you babe, right Nick?"

From the back of my eye I could see Joe nudging me and calling my name but I was to concentrate on looking for Miley to even care.

"She is in the basement getting some ornaments." Demi state closing the door.

"What? I don't know what are you talking about." I try to convince Demi while my hands make their way to the back of my neck.

"If you say so, but I'm sure she would love the help, after all there are a lot of boxes down there, so why you don't go and help her?"

"I… don't know if that's such a good idea? Bedsides she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you; yes she is really mad at you, but if you try hard enough I'm sure you will win her back."

"Ok I'll go but if she kills me you will have to leave with the guilt." I could imagine the triumphant smirk on Demi's face when I turn around and head to the basement.

Here's goes nothing.

The moment I enter the basement and I saw her time stud still, her Wonder Woman costume hugged her curves in all the right places and those long and lean legs looked even sexier on with those red boots.

The dim light of the basement made her look like an angel and I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to break up with someone as beautiful and amazing as Miley, she was the girl I was in love with and she hated me.

"Why are you standing there instead of helping me with these boxes?" The angel in front of me mutters carrying tree boxes full of ornaments.

"I was admiring your beauty; you look even more beautiful that I remember." I hear myself whispering.

Smooth Nick, really smooth.

She rolls her eyes but I can see the smile begging to curl up her lips. But has fast as it came it's gone.

"I could really use a hand you know?" She may hide the smile but the redness that took over her cheeks is still there and that make my heart swell with hope.

"Your right let me take this." I approach her taking the tree boxes that use to be on her hands. For the second our hands touch I could feel the spark traveling thru all my body.

We stood there looking into each other eyes for hours, well it wasn't really hours but time has a different meaning when it comes to Miley; it could be minutes since the last time I saw her but to me it felt like hours had past and every time we were together it didn't matter if we spend the whole day together it will always look like minutes to me; I just couldn't get enough of her she was just… amazing.

Miley was the first to drop our gaze, "I… we… we should really get going before they get worried." She took some boxes and head back to the house to start with the decorations.

After three hours of moving tables, hanging ornaments and filling bowls with food the house was finally ready for a Halloween party.

"Demi where can I change?"

"Go to my room is the only door that isn't lock."

"Thanks."

It took me longer than expected to get ready but this costume was harder to put on whit out Joe's help. When I came downstairs the house was already packed with drunken teenagers.

I was impressed with the variety of costumes, some people where dress like that movie were a wolf and a vampire fight for the same girl, others were all blue like that movie about changing minds from one body to another one and I could go on and on about the variety of the costumes.

"Would you like to dance?" A blond girl on a French Maid costume asks me.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." I politely decline her offer but it seems that I wasn't polite enough because she rudely spat at me "Well you aren't even that cute, that mask doesn't suit you well." She flicker her blond hair towards me and proceed to dance with a guy on a jail costume.

The party was on his highest and everyone was dancing but I couldn't advert my eyes from Miley. The way her body was moving in perfect sync with the music and her honey locks flaying with every move she made, made her look like and angel fall from heaven.

"Why don't you ask her to dance instead of staring at her?" Demi the pirate yell from behind me.

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with me." I yell back at Demi trying to out loud the music.

"But she doesn't know you are in that costume." A smirking Demi shout at me before rejoining Joe on the dance floor.

Demi was right, when I came downstairs the party had already started and Miley didn't get a chance to see me on my costume, bedsides Joe and Demi were the only ones who know and they wouldn't tell Miley.

I was currently leaning on the wall trying to find away to make Miley dance with me when suddenly all the light went out, I took that like a sing of heaven telling to make my move.

"It's now or never." I mutter to myself.

I rapidly make my way through the crowded dance floor until I reach the person who holds the key to my heart without even knowing.

I took her by the waist and force her to turn around and before she could do anything to stop me I kiss her on the lips. I was ready to fell the force of her hand colliding with my cheek, demanding me to let go of her but I was surprised when she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

Her soft and luscious lips move in sync with my own, dancing to the beat of our hearts, her tounge brush over my lower lip begging for entrance which I gladly grant her.

Things were getting hotter by the minute when suddenly the lights came back and before she could open her eyes I left.

"You did what?" Joe screams at me.

"I kiss her and then I left."

"You left? Why did you do that? She was obiously enjoying it?" An annoyed Joe reclaim at me.

"Would you keep your voice down? I know everybody is inside but I don't want the whole world know that I just make out with my ex."

"You're the guy who make out with Miley?" A surprised Demi shouted from behind me.

Great! Just what I needed.

"Yes I did." I answer as I rubded the back of my neck.

"You need to tell her, she is like crazy looking for the guy with the black cape."

I couldn't believe my ears she was actually looking for me, well not me but my _alter ego_ but it's the same thing, right?

I was determined to come clean when the memory of Miley throwing to my face the flowers I gave her as her secret Valentine, convince me that telling her would be the worst thing I could do.

"I won't tell her and neither are you guys." I state.

"Why won't you tell her?" Demi pleaded.

"Because I don't want it to be Valentines all over again, or did you two forgot how furious she was?"

"Nick is right, if she was furious about a simple bouquet of flowers I don't want to imagine what would she do about a full make out session."

"It's your choice, I won't tell Miley but if you ask me I really think you should tell her." Demi reply before leaving her yard.

"Joe could I have the car keys? I really want to go home."

"Here you go; I'll take a ride with Miley."Joe throws the keys at me and went back inside.

The ride home was silent and every time the red light flashed, the memory of Miley's lips over my own flooded my mind, and the feeling came rushing back like a tidal wave and I knew that nothing would ever be the same after tonight.

Tree hours had passed and I decide it was time to stop torturing myself reliving the night events and get out of this costume. I was laying on my bed with nothing but my boxers on when a loud knock on the door make me jump.

"Go away Joe, I don't want to talk with you right now!" I yell back.

Knock, knock.

"What part of I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU, you didn't understand!" I spat at Joe while opening my bedroom door, but I was surprised when I saw the person in front of me.

"Miley? What are you doing here?"

A few seconds pass and Miley just stood there staring at me in some kind of trance, "Miles are you alright?"

"You… you are…"

"I'm what Mi?"

"You are Batman?"

"What? I'm not Batman! What make you think that?" I rapidly answer while rubbing the back of my neck.

Miley couldn't know I was Batman, I mean I'm 99% sure that Demi and Joe didn't betray me and I'm not wearing the costume, she can't possible know I was the guy on the Batman costume, right?

"Don't you dare lying to me Nick; you still have the black shadow around your eyes."

"Dam it!" I mutter to myself while Miley step inside my room.

"Why did you kiss me? Better yet why did you leave me after you kiss me?" Miley yell at me while pacing around the room.

"Because I… I..."

"You what Nick? You want to play with me?"

"NO!" I yell back at her.

"Then what Nick, please enlighten me."

"I kiss you because I love you." I whisper.

"You… you what?"

"I never stop loving you. I know screw up thing between us and that you probably hate me but I just want you to know that _I'm still in love with you_." I gave Miley a soft kiss on the lips and make myself ready to watch her leave once and for all.

"I love you too Nick." What? Did she just say she loved me?

This time she was the one to close the gap between us.  
This kiss wasn't like the ones when shared before, this kiss was full of love and care, this kiss had all the emotions we try to hide for the past two years.

"Remind me to thank Joe for the costume." I say to the beautiful girl in my arms.

"I will." I gave Miley a kiss on the lips while she readjust her place on my lap.

_From this night on Batman is my favorite super hero.

* * *

_

**Did you guys guess Nick's costume?  
If you could have any Halloween costume which would it be?  
I hope you all had an **_**awesomest **_**Halloween.  
Please leave a review they are highly appreciated it 8D**


End file.
